July Heat
by Wintreaux
Summary: The meterologists have issued an extreme heat warning, and Sheldon's getting fed up with the looks his friends keep giving their blonde neighbour. - Sheldon/Penny -


**July Heat**

She lay on a lounger on their balcony, donned in a small pair of washed out cut-off shorts and a small yellow bikini top, large sunglasses on the top of her head. She would have done this in her apartment, but _my apartment doesn't have a balcony Sheldon, I promise you won't even know I'm here_. Doubtful. He always noticed when she was around, always. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he wrote on his white board, she was very distracting.

It was July, and it was the hottest July to date.

The meteorologists put up an extreme weather warning, the heat was to be intense for the next week. They advised to stay indoors and in front of a fan or AC of some sort, outside was the last place you wanted to be. The beaches were even mostly empty for the most part, the sand was blistering. Though, despite the extreme heat life still moved on, she still went to work, and so did he. However, most of their time was spent in his apartment with their mutual friends trying their hardest to cool down.

His friends were on their way over, his roommate as well. They made a stop at the corner store to pick up ice cream and frozen treats, in attempt at cooling off. He thought it was pointless because they would only melt on their way home, but he put in his order anyways.

All three of his co-workers and friends, eager to do anything that would get praise from his neighbor. It was pathetic to watch; she didn't like any of them romantically. Maybe his roommate, once upon a time, the last time they broke up she said it was final and that had been two months ago, the longest they have gone without hooking up since they started. Maybe she was serious this time, maybe she was done hurting herself. Though, that didn't stop his roommate from pining after her, and begging for a chance every chance he got. _It was pathetic._

He forced himself to look away from the woman on his balcony once he realized he was no longer writing, instead he was clenching his dry-erase marker so hard it nearly snapped. He dropped the marker as if it burnt him. He had to learn to get reign of his emotions, at least around other people. He sighed and wheeled his board to the corner of the room, done with the equations for now.

Just as he was walking towards the kitchen, the door opened and in piled his friends, all carrying a plastic bag.

"Yeah, I don't blame them at all," it was Howard who spoke first when they entered through the door. He placed his bag on the coffee table and closed the door behind him. Leonard nodded his head in agreement, "Nobody could pay me enough to go back out there, it's like a trial to hell."

He scoffed at the analogy, why people chose to speak of nonexistent places was beyond him.

Just then a noise sounded from outside, and all men turned to look at the female walking in from their balcony. She smiled once she saw them, her snow-white teeth gleaming against her freshly sun-kissed skin, "Hey guys," she greeted as she bounded over towards the kitchen, where he stood, she stole the water bottle from his hand and drank from it. He could feel his pulse speed up at the sight of her, and as he watched her tilt her head back and drink from the same bottle that touched his own lips, he felt his blood start to heat. He never thought he'd be attracted to someone drinking water but watching her throat bob and her lips close around the opening did something unnatural to him.

The guys by the door froze at the sight of her, skimpy bikini and short shorts on display. Before Howard could make a remark, it was Leonard who spoke up, "Hey, Penny, we got you your popsicle." She smiled gratefully and accepted the frozen treat from him.

"So, are we watching something?"

It was ten minutes into a rerun of Firefly, Sheldon felt rage boil within him. To his left sat his roommate, completely focused on his ex-girlfriend who sat on the floor near closest to the door. She complained that the leather couch was too hot for her skin, and much to his own dismay Howard took the seat instead. Raj sat behind her on the other chair.

However, his blood started boiling once he realized they were all focusing on her instead of the show. She sat there licking at her frozen baton-like object, blissfully unaware of the stares she was getting. Her tongue turning blue as she licked the ice. He could understand why they were looking at her, but he didn't like it. He had to clench his shorts in steely fists, to keep from hitting his roommate. They didn't deserve to look at her like that. They didn't deserve to look at her at all.

He heard her curse softly and turned to see the popsicle had started to melt, and it dripped onto her chest and was slowly traveling down the valley of her breast. Her bikini did nothing to conceal the action. She took her index finger and swiped (he thought rather tauntingly) at the offending mess and brought her finger to her lips. Sucking on it until it was clean. He never thought he'd ever wish to be a finger, but he did. He glared at his friends once he noticed all of them stopped eating their own frozen treats and was now staring slack jawed at the blonde female.

"Hubba hubba," was what Howard muttered, and she glared at him.

It wasn't enough.

Suddenly, she stood to her feet and announced she was going to head back to her apartment for a moment. Her long blonde hair was now starting to stick to her back, and she needed to retrieve a hair-tie, before she decided to cut it all off and put herself out of her misery. Once she turned around and left the apartment, the men released a breath they didn't realize they were holding, and all agreed that the scene before them was the hottest thing they ever witnessed. Porn be damned.

He grunted, "I'll be back, don't stop watching on my behalf," he stated and walked towards the apartment door.

"Where you going, buddy? It's too hot to leave."

He looked over his shoulder at his roommate, and then ignored him. Tired of him always questioning his whereabouts as if he were a child. Closing his apartment door behind him, he quickly made his way to his neighbors. He had things to get off his chest, and he was going to do it now.

When he walked in, her apartment was a lot warmer than his own. The air was thick, and he assumed it was because her AC was in fact broken and nobody was in this apartment for the last few hours to open windows and air out the room. Nonetheless, he continued his search and walked towards her bedroom. He saw her in front of her dresser and mirror, rummaging through drawers to find what she was looking for. He leaned against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest.

She jumped slightly once she stood straight, after finding the hair-tie, and saw him in the the mirror watching her. His look was so intense, she didn't know if it was that or the heat making her sweat. She offered a smile and proceeded to tie her hair up into a high-ponytail. "Hi Sweetie, did you need something?" She asked as she fixed her hair, trying to make it look like the perfect messy pony-tail.

He stalked towards her slowly, admiring the way she looked from behind. She was stunned to see he was openly checking her out, unashamedly biting on his lower lip once he assessed her ass. _Was Sheldon an ass man?_ She felt her heart speed up, because she had never been in a situation like this with him. Was he ok? Was this heat-stroke? Was she in one of those simulators he was always talking about?

"Sheldon?"

Her voice fell on deaf ears as he stood behind her (chest to back), not looking in her face as she watched him through her mirror, but his eyes were burning holes into the side of her exposed neck. Small sweat beads glistening the appendage. He took his right hand and placed it on the right side of her neck, forcing her to tilt her head to that side slightly, exposing more of the left side of her neck. He used his left hand and let his fingers gently touch the soft skin of her neck, "Do you know how angry you make me?"

His voice was rough and gravelly, and at this point she wasn't sure if this was actually Sheldon, because _what the hell?_

"What—what did I do?"

He finally glanced up at her, through her mirror, hands still on her neck, "Look at you," was all he said as if that was the answer to every question she had.

It wasn't.

"Sh—Sheldon, I don't know what you want…" She felt unbelievably nervous. She had been in similar situations before, with different men who wanted to touch her and make her feel a certain way. She was never shy of them. But this was Sheldon, her whacky scientist neighbor that had so many quirks it was easier to ask what he _wasn't _opposed to. The way he was touching her now, not even sexually, just _curiously_ and faintly…it made her pulse beat so quickly, she was certain he could hear it.

"It's always been so simple, Penny," he states as he leans forward, his lips ghosting her ears, "I've always wanted you."

And it does something to her, because she never thought she would ever hear him say those words. She didn't know when she realized, but some point when she was dating Leonard, she realized she much rather have his company than her own boyfriends. It got to the point where she actively sought him out when Leonard was never around, and she'd make excuses to avoid her boyfriend and take him to the comic book store or grocery shopping instead. She knew she should feel bad, but she could never bring herself to. Though Leonard wasn't a bad guy, he did have some terrible personality traits she rather not marry.

"Me?"

He didn't reply, he only closed the space between his lips and her neck, and gently planted butterfly kisses along the taunting appendage. It took her by surprise, as she gasps lightly and she feels him smirk against her hot skin, and he's slightly sucking on her neck and her mind is fogged. "Sheldon, Leonard…"

It's enough to make him stop, and he growls. Honest to God _growls_.

He spins her around forcefully, and pushes her against the dresser, pinning her against it. His blue eyes are darkening by the second, and she always loved his eyes. They were as blue as the sky, and mysterious as the ocean. She was always able to tell his moods just by looking into his baby blues, except now, now they were clouded with an emotion she could barely distinguish, and it scared her. Sheldon Cooper scared her.

"Leonard _nothing_, he has nothing to do with any of this."

She attempted to push him back slightly, "He's your roommate and your friend, not to forget he's also my ex-boyfriend," she told him pointedly, but her voice lacked the usual defiance it would usually have, "I don't think you're ready to deal with the backlash we'll both face if you…we," she stutters, "Carry on with whatever you're trying to do here."

He searches her face, and she's not sure what he's looking for, so she doesn't move, nor does she give anything away. He looks at her mouth, at her nose, her cheeks, her eyebrows, jaw, and finally his eyes land on her eyes.

He smirks. She's nervous.

"You don't want me to stop," he states it, he doesn't ask.

"I never…I never said I did."

He places a large hand on her naked hip, his fingers sprawling over the hot skin and pulls her hips flush against him. She inhales sharply at the feeling of his erection on her stomach and avoids his eyes.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," he tells her honestly, "I knew you were going to be mine."

She wants to challenge him and push him on that, _how could I have been yours if all you did was argue with me and start dating Amy?_ But she knew somewhere within that, he was right. It was weird, they were weird, and their friends knew it. Their friendship threatened them, and she feels like that's why they took that stupid attraction test, to prove that they _weren't_ attracted to each other. It didn't prove anything they didn't already know; _they were_. But their friends were content and sedated at the announcement that they only considered each other brother/sister.

"I let you date Leonard, and I let Leonard have you. I wanted you to figure it out on your own," his gaze was intense as he held her eye contact forcefully, "I wanted you to see that no matter how many times you tried to date other men, other _boys_, who didn't deserve you in the first place; you'd never be able to stop wanting for me," he smirks arrogantly and she wants to deny what he's saying because there's no way he could know that.

But he's Sheldon, so maybe he did.

"But you took too long, and then Leonard proposed to you and I realized things were getting out of hand. It was time for me to make you mine, before you did anything stupid like accept his proposal," he frowned in distaste. "No, we couldn't have that."

"But…Amy?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "Collateral damage. I was set up by Wolowitz and Koothrappali, I had no idea she would enter my life. But once she did, I decided to take a different approach; maybe if you saw me with another woman it would wake up your animalistic urges and you'd grow jealous and stake your claim, I was wrong. However, I did enjoy Amy Farrah Fowler's company, so I kept her friendship."

In a weird way, it all made sense to her.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but he only grunted and raised his voice over her, "No," he said harshly, "The time for speaking is over," he dug his fingers in her hips, "I've waited for too long for this moment. I won't let it pass me by because of your unwarranted curiosity. You cannot tell me you didn't know this day was coming, Penny. We both knew there was unresolved tension here," he growled into her ear, "Sister my ass."

He was pressing his lips against hers, roughly and eagerly. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back; passion and desperation filled their kiss. She wounded her arms around his neck and let her fingers trail into his hair tugging and massaging his scalp as he lowered himself and lifted her up, placing her onto of the dresser she was just pressed against. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him flush against her. Moaning as his erection pressed against her center.

She didn't know this side of her Sheldon, but she was excited to explore it.

His hands traveled up her naked back and stopped once it reached the drawstring of her bikini, he didn't hesitate when he pulled on it and the whole thing came undone, pooling at her waist. His hands continued the journey up her back and into her hair, he tugged at her pony-tail and she groaned in pleasure as it was released from its hair-tie.

He parted her lips with his tongue and welcomed hers. They fought for dominance, as they did in their everyday life, and Penny clung to him as if she was afraid to let him go. Suddenly she was aware he was in too many layers and broke their kiss apart to pull his shirt over his head. He didn't complain as it hit the floor messily, and he kicked it to the side. His only goal was to make Penny his, finally, and he wouldn't be derailed by a shirt.

He lifted her with a strength he knew he possessed, but she was shocked to find out he had. She squealed lightly as she clamped her legs around him a lot tighter and let him place her on her bed.

It takes some time, because he was always thorough and always worked with care. But when he finally enters her, he feels like he could explode right there and then. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she clenches the sheets beneath her. He was so much bigger than she had originally thought, and her mind can't help but go back to conversations she heard the boys having about the length of their penises. He had never felt the need to join in such conversations, but when Howard did make a remark about him being smaller than average, he only smirked and carried on with his TV program. She didn't know why he was smirking until she felt all nine of his inches stretching her to fit.

His movements increased and she could feel the sweat building between the both of them. The harsh yellow-orange hue of the sunlight shone brazenly and unapologetically through her blinds and it illuminated their moving bodies. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, along the hickey he had given her a few minutes prior. His hands digging into the flesh of her hips as he thrusted vigorously in and out of her. Her legs were open, spread-eagle, as she grabbed her ankles and allowed him to penetrate her at a deeper angle.

The only sounds being heard were her moans and his grunts and swearing in between. It was the best music she's heard.

She wrapped her legs around him when she felt her orgasm about wrack her body, and she pulled him in closer. She didn't want to orgasm, because she knew that they're rendezvous was coming to an end, she wanted to keep going and _going and going_. But he was hitting places that went undiscovered before and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips when it felt like he broke through a barrier that let out a whole rush of pleasure ripple through her body. She cried his name as her legs clenched around him and her entrance clamped around his dick.

"Fuck," he swore into her hair as he felt his own release coming.

He looked into her eyes again, her pupils dilated, "I'm going to make you mine, Penelope Queen."

She just breathed, "I already was."

Nothing else was said as he felt himself come undone, his dick twitching inside of her as he spilled his seed deep into her womb. Reluctant to pull out, he let her ride out her orgasm. They both fell to the bed, exhausted and sweaty.

"I meant what I said," his Texan accent still apparent.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him. She knew what he was talking about and was ok with it. She just wanted him to know she wouldn't go half in; this wasn't a one-time thing for her. The moment he kissed her she wanted all of him, forever. And she needed sex, she couldn't go through what Amy did. He gave her a look; _do you think after that I'd stop having sex with you?_ She supposed she should've known better. He took her hand in his and kissed it before lacing their fingers together.

"This is commitment. This isn't going to be like you and Leonard, this is real. How I feel about you is real, and I'm not going to let you go because we have an argument, or we disagree on something. I plan to marry you, Penny." he told her.

And she had to think about if he just told her he loved her, but he used the word 'commitment' and that was enough for her because if Sheldon was anything, he was a man who went all in on things he was sure about. And he was sure about her.


End file.
